Ghostly Revenge
by Katescats
Summary: Mr Lyle see's a ghost.


-1Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of the

Pretender TV show or the TV show The Twilight Zone. So please don't sue me.

GHOSTLY REVENGE By Katescats

Dream, Nightmare, Reality-let the tale began

Lyle had to run to get to the elevator before the doors closed but just missed. "Damn" .He said and pushed the button. He sigh as he thought of the really bad day he was having. He looked down at his watch it was already 11:30 pm. He sighed and thought about his day.

Once again the lab-rat had slipped though his fingers, then all the paper work he had to do, a flat tier and now the damn elevator. He push the button a little harder." Come on already" he yelled.

Finally the elevator doors opened he walked in and push the button for his apartment floor, then leaned against the back wall. Thank god the week was over he sighed.

The elevator doors opened and he walked to his apartment unlocked the door and went inside. The place was dark just like his mood he thought as he turn on the lights. It was late and he was tired and needed a drink, a large drink, so he made his way into the dining room to the small bar.

Lyle poured himself a large whiskey and quickly downed it, then pouring another went into the kitchen setting his drink down on the table. The went and open the refrigerate door. He hadn't eaten sine 2.pm so he took out a white box like you would get from having Chinese carryout.

He sigh as this was the last box Opening the box he saw that there was not much left. He was going to have to restock he laugh a sick laugh. He got a set of chopstick and sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat.

He stated to flip though a newspaper that was laying on the table in which were all kinds of pictures of Asian woman. On the front of the paper it read Mail Order Brides.

Lyle smiled for he had already pick his next play toy. He had see her working as a waitress at a bar and grill. She was Asian in her middle 20, sweet, young and good enough to eat just like I like them he laughed. He had been following her for about two weeks. He knew all he needed to know were she lived, and the times she started work, and when she left from work which was sometime after closing at which time she took the bus home.

Lyle smiled for he knew where and when he would take her and he would play the game with her like all the others. He yawned looked at the kitchen clock. It was 1 am. Lyle yawned, stretched and downed the last of his drink. And left the room.

It had been a long day and one he really wanted to forget he yawned again. Today he would get his new play toy and the fun would begin. He had the hole weekend to play. He yawned and went to bed and soon he was asleep. The clock rang 2 am.

_Mr Lyyyyyyylllllle time to play the game Mr Lyyyllle ……. the game……. the game….. .play the game ……we came to play the game _called the voices. _Wake up Mr Lyle it's time to play …to play…..to play….…to play._

Mmmm? Lyle opened his eyes he had always been a light sleeper and he thought he heard someone calling his name. He listened. But heard nothing more. Must have been dreaming, he thought. Lyle had just closed his eyes when suddenly the covers were ripped from his bed and some unseen force was holding his arms and legs tightly down on the bed. Lyle tried to move but he couldn't. He struggle to get free and the more he struggled the more his anger grew.

"What the hell is happening? "he yelled.

_The game play the game, _said the voices _Time to play the game…the game…play the game _.

What? he try to move again. "Damn it let, me go!"

_Play the game with us. Choose to play the game _they said

"What game?" He yelled. "I don't know what the hell you re taking about!"

_You know the game…… you know…..you know…..we played your game …..your game … in the shad… the shad behind the closet door._

What?… Lyle was stunned No, it can't be. Lyle tried to get his anger under control this was not happening not to him. "I don't believe in ghosts you're not real. Do you hear me?" He screamed. "Your just a dream." There was a long pause and no voices answered. "HA I knew it" he said triumphantly just a dream.

Suddenly he screamed a blood curding scream as something slice across his chest and body again and again and again cutting deep into his flesh. Lyle could feel the blood running from the cuts down his body to the bed.

_WE CHORE TO PLAY THE GAME they screamed…...The game Mr. Lyle….the game of .. .Find Take, Tortured, Kill, Dismember, and Consumed. Your game! they cried._

Lyle head was jerk back and up exposing his neck. He felt something slicing across his throat could feet the blood start to flow. Noooooooooo he scream as he set straight up in bed .His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst and he was having trouble breathing. Sweat was dropping from he face.

It took awhile before he got his breathing under control and for his heart to beat slower.

Looking around he find to his relief that his covers were still on. Lyle quickly checked his body all over but found no cuts. Lyle laughed and threw the covers off and put his legs over the side of the bed. He ran his hand thought his hair wow he thought that was some nightmare.

Lyle got up and went into the bathroom where he splashed some cold water onto his face He laughed again and turned to leave the room saying I don't believe in_ ghost_…. Lyle stop and fear over took him for there in the doorway were three ghostly figures. "No, it can't be. I'm must still be dreaming," he whisper. He felt them all around him now as more ghostly figures appeared and the room grow icy-cold.

_The game is not yet over …….not over…..not over…… we will play the game._

Lyle screamed as he felt something cut deep into his back again and again came the cutting the slicing and the stabbing over all his body. He could the blood running down and felt his flesh being ripped away. Lyle screamed for them to stop, to have mercy, but know they wouldn't, for he never did. And soon he scream no more.

_And now the game is over …..over…. .over…. Mr Lyle. said the voices_

The cleaning lady found him dead on the bathroom floor. Not a mark was found on him The official ruling of his death was a heart attack. But we know the truth we saw the pictures with his eyes wide open in fear his mouth open as if screaming. No, it wasn't a heart attack that killed him. Mr Lyle was scared to death.

And the moral of our tale you may ask?.

Be careful whom you eat for they may come back and haunt you to death too.

The end (This is my first story please be kind)


End file.
